The Ways That The Reveal Could Happen
by Miraculousfanlove
Summary: Updates Daily!
1. Chapter 1: Fashion

Chapter 1: Fashion

Adrien is waiting for his outfit for his next photoshoot.

"Are you done yet?" Adrien asks.

"Yep. Just gotta put these spots on."

"Shoot! Tikki! No!"

She transforms.

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2: A Visit To Master Fu's

Chapter 2: A Visit to Master Fu's

"So, my magic macaroons are a little stale and Tikki doesn't like eating them so if you could just make some more…"

There was a knock on the door. Adrien walked in.

"Plagg destroyed the Eiffel Tower again. Could you help?"

He looked up.

"Marinette? What are you doing here?"

"Um…...Visiting my grandpa?"


	3. Chapter 3: Cheese

Chapter 3: Cheese

(Takes place in Reflectdoll)

It was picture day of Marinette's junior year. All was good. Juleka was over her picture curse, Chloe was in check, for now. As the photographer lined up the shot, Marinette knew that everything would go smoothly.

"Say cheese!" the photographer said.

"Did someone say cheese?" A little kwami cat popped out of Adrien's front pocket.

"Tikki, why does Adrien have a kwami?" Marinette asked.

"I don't know Marinette. Why do _**you**_ think Adrien has a kwami?" Tikki retorted.

"Oh! Is he kwamisitting for Cat Noir?" Marinette guessed.

Tikki facepalmed.


	4. Chapter 4: I Know

Chapter 4: I Know

"Look Cat. I should tell you who I am. My name is Marinette Dupain-"

"I know."

Marinette was dumbfounded.

"How did you know?"

"Well I mean it's kinda obvious. You act the same, talk the same, you have the same hair color -you know blue hair is uncommon right- you just go behind a short bench, stand up and transform, want me to go on?"

Marinette stared at him dumbly.

"So if you don't know that I know, then do you not know I'm Adrien?"

Marinette fainted.


	5. Chapter 5: Puns

Chapter 5: Puns

"I don't know man. Just something about Marinette reminds me of Ladybug." Kim said.

"What? Marinette? No offense, but she is way too clumsy to be Ladybug." Mark pointed out.

"But my calculations prove that the odds of Marinette being Ladybug are 99.2%" Max stated.

"Only one way to find out." Adrien said.

He glided over to Marinette.

"Milady, you look purrfect."

"I swear, another one of those lame puns and I will chop your head off!" Marinette yelled.

"It's her!" Adrien yelled back to the group.


	6. Chapter 6: Lucky Charm?

Chapter 6: Lucky Charm?

"Ugh. The door is locked." Adrien said.

Alya and Nino has locked Adrien and Marinette in the janitor's closet so that Marinette could confess her feelings.

"Any idea how to get out?"

Marinette looked around the room.

"No worries. Lucky charm!"

Marinette jumped in the air and realized that she was not transformed.

"Whoops. I mean, just trying to lighten the mood. It was a joke!" Marinette covered.

"Oh. Well I'm going to get us out of here. Cataclysm!"

They stared at each other.

"So you're…" Adrien looked at her.

"And you're…" Marinette started.

"Yes."

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7: Sweet Marinette

Chapter 7: Sweet Marinette

"So Marinette is Ladybug?" Adrien questioned.

"Yep."

"Sweet Marinette?"

"Yep."

"Marinette Marinette?"

"Yep."

"So sweet little Marinette who blushes and stutters whenever I talk to her threw me halfway across Paris?"

"Yep."


	8. Chapter 8: Sweet Adrien?

Chapter 8: Sweet Adrien

"So yeah."

"That is not the appropriate reaction to the situation."

"How so?"

"Adrien, the love of your life, is the person you hate the most in the world."

"No, Chloe is the person I hate the most in the world."

"But still."

"I don't believe it."

"You watched him transform."

"Tikki?"

"Yes, Marinette?"

"I don't think I like Adrien anymore."


	9. Chapter 9: Presents

Chapter 9: Presents

"Happy one month anniversary Marinette!"

Adrien hands Marinette a small box. They have just started dating so he he is very nervous about his gift.

Marinette opens it. It is a pair of cute earrings with feathers hanging down from it.

"Do you like it? I remembered that you made me a feather hat so I designed feather earrings for you!"

"Um…"

"You don't like it, do you?"

"No! I love it! Open mine!"

She hand Adrien a small box. He opens it. Inside is a small metal ring with A + M engraved on it.

"I was thinking you could switch it out with the boring ring you wear everyday."

"Well, um, this ring saves Paris every week!"

"Well my earrings save Paris every week!"

"What?"

"What?"

Note:

Hey guys! I'm running out of ideas and I need some help! If you guys could comment a random word and place it would really help! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10: Project

Chapter 10: Project

"So we've got all of her superpowers, heroic deeds, and date of discovery. Anything else?" Marinette asked.

Marinette and Adrien were working on their superhero report. They had decided to do Rena Rouge. Adrien had wanted to do Ladybug but Marinette said that everyone would do their project on Ladybug. Besides, it was too weird to do a project on herself.

"We should outline her name in orange, since she's a fox heroine." Adrien pointed out.

Marinette drew little foxes around the edges of Rena Rouge.

"Yeah, that looks nice! I think we're done here!"

"Great! Pound it!"

"Wait…."


	11. Chapter 11: Study Date

This chap is inspired by panda2334's suggestion. :) Thank you! Please comment random words so i can be creative. i don't want to butcher your personal storylines!

Chapter 11: Study Date

"So I have crepes, cookies, cheese, and bread. You may help self your. I mean yourself!"

Adrien chuckled and picked up a cookie.

They continued to study until Marinette reached for a cookie. As she reached for the cookie her hand touched a kwami.

"Sorry Tikki!" she said not looking down.

"Who's Tikki?" Adrien asked.

Marinette jumped and looked down. There were two kwamis, one cat, one ladybug. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on.

"Oh. So you're…"

"Yeah."


	12. Chapter 12: Falling Asleep

This chapter is inspired by Hesturoth's recommendations, "falling" and "sleepy". Please keep sending in random words for my interpretation! it really helps!

Chapter 12: Falling Asleep

"Mira…" Ladybug drifted to sleep.

"Milady! I know you're tired but you need to say "Miraculous Ladybug". Come on, just two words." Cat Noir begged.

"Miraculous Ladybug…" Ladybug said half asleep. She handed her lucky charm to cat who threw it in the air for her.

"Cat...I don't think I can walk home." she said.

"It's ok. You can stay at my place."

They were both too groggy to realize that she would transform back.

Cat took her to the Agreste mansion where she fell asleep in the second story of his room.

Adrien detransformed and began to read. After a while, he wanted to make sure that Ladybug was able to fall asleep.

"Milady, are you...MARINETTE?"

His yelling woke her up.

"Cat...ADRIEN?!"


	13. Chapter 13: New Series! No update today

_**New Series!**_

_**Hey guys! Sorry I won't be updating today. I was writing a chapter called "Field Trip" when i realized that I wanted to make a series out of it. Check my profile for **_**The Trip ****_to read the latest chapter! _**


	14. Chapter 14: Cameras

Chapter 13: Cameras

"Ok Tikki. We've gotta transform now." Marinette warned.

"I really don't like this Marinette. Adrien should like you for you, not Ladybug."

"But Ladybug is me. Spots on!"

She transformed and rang the doorbell. After a camera came out to make sure she was Ladybug, Adrien was at the front gate.

"Hello Marinette." He said calmly.

"What! How did you…"

Adrien held up security feed. It was her coming to the door and transforming.

"Oh."


	15. Chapter 15: Milady for Milady

Chapter 14: Milady for Milady

"So I rejected Milady, for Milady?"

"Yep."

"Then got her akumatized which made me have to fight alone."

"Yep."

"Wow."

"Don't beat yourself up kid. What can you learn from this?"

"That I'm a complete idiot."

"You got it!"

Note: Check out my new series, **Funny Plagg One-Shots**! See you tomorrow!


	16. Chapter 16: Injuries

Chapter 15: Injuries

"Ow!"

Cat Noir rushed over.

"Milady, are you ok?"

Ladybug held her arm.

"No, I think I broke my arm." she said trying to keep a calm voice.

"Here, my Miraculous. You'll need it."

He closed his eyes and she placed the Miraculous in his palm. She ran off.

…

The next morning, Adrien heads to school.

"Whoa!"

Marinette trips and he catches her.

"Thanks!"

Adrien notices her arm.

"What happened? Are you ok?"

He points to her arm, which is in a cast.

"I'm fine. I...tripped?"


	17. Chapter 17: Adrien's Reaction

Chapter 16: Adrien's reaction

"Wow. I can't believe Marinette is Ladybug." Adrien stated.

"Yeah...it's not like they had the same hairstyle, hair color, eye color, face, voice, and height or anything…" Plagg said sarcastically.

"Yeah, never would have guessed." Adrien said truthfully.

"So what are you going to do now?" Plagg asked.

"I'm gonna Mari that girl. Haha, get it?"

"Screw you and your puns…"


	18. Chapter 18: Knightmare

*During Darkblade*

"I got turned into a knight!"

"Me too! What a "knightmare"!"

"Adrien, your Chat is showing."

"What?"

Note: Oh no! Im running out of ideas! Do you guys mind if I miss a few updates? I need time to be creative!


	19. Chapter 19: Sleepover

Chapter 17: Sleepover

"Psst! I'm hungry Adrien! You didn't feed me!"

"Oh! Sorry Plagg. Let's go down. Everyone's asleep."

"Marinette! Could I have some food?"

"Oh! Sorry Tikki! I completely forgot! I didn't bring anything for you but I'm sure Adrien wouldn't miss a cookie."

They headed down the stairs.

"Marinette? What are you doing up?"

"Ummmm...I'm sleepwalking?"


	20. Chapter 20: Piano

Chapter 18: Piano

"Wow. I don't know who this villain is, but they are amazing at piano!"

Ladybug stared at the akumatized victim fondly. She wondered if he could be Adrien.

"Hey! I'm good at piano too!" Cat said jealously.

"Really? Prove it."

Cat played Bach Concerto #2 and then Fur Elise effortlessly.

"Wow. How'd you learn to play?"

"Oh. I'm locked up a lot. My dad won't let me go out until I get the song perfect."

"Wow. That sounds a lot like...Adrien?"


	21. Chapter 21: Banana

Chapter 19: Banana

"Boo!"

"Wow, scary banana costume Adrien." Alya said sarcastically.

"I know, right?"

Adrien laughed.

"That looks familiar…"

Marinette racked her memory for the costume.

"Chat?"

Note: For those who haven't seen "Feast" this one won't make much sense.


	22. Chapter 22: Sick

This chapter is inspired by ultimatemarichat's suggestion "sick". Also, I'm fighting a cold right now. Enjoy!

Chapter 20: Sick

"Atchoo!"

"Sorry Tikki, I think I got you sick."

"But I'm supposed to go meet Plagg today!"

"Oh it's fine Tikki. Illnesses aren't fatal anymore. Just take some cough medicine and you'll be fine in a week. It's ok if you sneeze on my lucky charm."

"But what if I get Plagg sick?"

"Just don't breathe on him. Besides, I'm sure Chat has cough medicine too. Now go!"

"Ok. See you soon Marinette!"

…

the next day…

"Hello Marinette!"

"Olleh, I mean hello Adrien!"

A sneeze came from Marinette's purse.

"_Atchoo!"_

"What was that?"

"Oh that? I'm just a little sick that's all. Atchoo!"

"No, that sounded like someone else…"

A sneeze erupted from Adrien's backpack.

"Ummm…"


	23. Chapter 23:Box

This chapter is inspired by ultimatemarichat's suggestion, "box". Add some cat side effects, and voila!

Chapter 21: Box

"So dude, I was thinking we should add some music to our school project. Adrien?"

"Ooh, a box."

Adrien wiggled into the box and relaxed.

"So, since our project is on different fabrics, you should sew a dress out of different materials to use as an example."

"No way! That would be so embarrassing!"

"So you don't want Adrien...what is Adrien doing?"

"Adrien!" Marinette called calmly.

"Yeah?"

"Your Chat is showing."


	24. Chapter 24: Lila's Lies

Chapter 22: Lila's Lies

"So over the weekend, I was hanging out with Ladybug and helping her train. So I didn't have any spare time to do my homework." Lila explained.

"That liar! That's it!"

Marinette stormed over to Lila.

"For the last time, I am not your best friend! I am sick and tired of your lies!" Marinette yelled.

"Umm, I wasn't talking about **you**. Do you need a hearing aid?" Lila replied somewhat politely.

"Think again. Spots on!"

"Oh, come on! All this time?" Alya asked, disappointed in herself.

"Milady? Claws out!"

Marinette forgets her anger, stares at Adrien/Cat Noir and passes out.


	25. Chapter 25: Mirage (Kwamibuster)

Chapter 22: Mirage

(Takes place in LoveEater)

"Wow. Guess Marinette isn't Ladybug."

Plagg breathed a sigh of relief.

"Forgetting something?" Plagg prompted.

"Oh! The ceremony!"

He ran back and saw the scene he just witnessed disappear. Multimouse combined herself into one person and detransformed into Ladybug.

"Spots off."

Marinette stood.

"Whoa…"


	26. Chapter 26: Rena's Realization

Chapter 23: Rena's Realization

"So I'm Rena Rouge, Nino is Carapace, Chloe is Queen Bee, so that means…"

"Oh no, she's going to figure it out!" Cat Noir whispered.

"I know!" Ladybug panicked.

"That means what?" Ladybug prompted.

"Marinette and Adrien are missing out!"

"Phew." Ladybug exhaled.

"Yeah, totally. I'll make sure to give them a Miraculous sometime…"


	27. ERRORS: MANY APOLOGIES

Hello Fans,

A guest review has brought to my attention that my latest chapter takes place in kwamibuster. Sorry for the confusion. I am very eager to see Loveater since I missed the first airing, so it has been at the front of my mind.

Many Apologies,

Miraculousfanlove


End file.
